<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in spiral by Cookie_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955186">in spiral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen'>Cookie_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, No Beta, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey tried to keep smiling, keep pretending, but her mouth dried.<br/> <br/>Day 3 DoD Freak Week<br/>Prompt:<br/>Talk Dirty to Me By Jason Derulo / Mia by Bad Bunny ft. Drake</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in spiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey had been avoiding Derek as well as she could—they lived in the same city, and lived fairly close to their family, but if one was creative enough, it could be done.</p><p> </p><p>But at those parties, the ones she should have expected to see each other, the ones she should have called to send apologies to, she went. Casey was so good at lying to herself, but this one should hear solidly ringing in her ears. So, she went, pretending to be herself, the one who didn’t feel an ache between her legs, the one who smiled coyly at men, the one didn’t crave her stepbrother’s body on hers.</p><p> </p><p>She floated around the party, waiting, hoping—the cool breeze teased her thighs, but she ignored, trying to ignore his dark slacks and rolled sleeves of his button up. Casey tried to keep smiling, keep pretending, but her mouth dried.</p><p> </p><p>People drifted around her, and she couldn’t tell if she was stalking or being stalked until she ended in a quiet corner, breathing in the warm air.</p><p> </p><p>“Case,” his voice low and dark, like he had just woken up. Casey hated that she craved the feeling his voice pulled out of her. Wished she was strong enough to resist his pull, but she turned around anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here,” she said, her eye drifting up his body. Treacherous her body was, she had to give it something. Casey rubbed arm for a little relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said, but smirked. She scowled, trying to rise to the challenge, trying not to submit, trying to reject the way her body was screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” She tried to play shy, but she knew if didn’t leave now, she would hate herself more than she did. He cocked an eyebrow, but leaned his head down, duck next to her hear, to exhale. She shivered, rubbing her thighs together, and balled her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe, you aren’t avoiding me. Just,” his tongue touched the edge of the shell of her ear, “anticipating.” Casey held her breath, fighting the desire to moan. The palm of his hand brushed the top of her thigh, and she inhaled sharply. Their eyes met, and Derek grinned. “You look like you needed that,” he whispered, and she closed her eyes, trying to soak in his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Casey!” A voice interrupted, and Casey spun, greeting her savior, welcome for the distraction. She threw a look behind her and Derek looked back smirking.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no</em>. <em>What has she done?</em></p><p> </p><p>She used the break to run—to her car, to her apartment, away from his magnetic reach. Casey considered moving cities, starting a new job, anything to get away from the way her heart sunk when her thighs clench, but—</p><p> </p><p>A knock.</p><p> </p><p>Casey didn’t need to check, didn’t need to consider—she pulled open the door, and he was leaning against the doorframe, his face hard and steely.</p><p> </p><p>“Left so soon Case?” Derek’s deadpan kept, but his hands were already reaching for her, and hers for him. She shook her head, but he kissed her. Hard, teeth gnashing, filthy with what he wouldn’t stop doing with his tongue, and she let him run his hands down her body, pushing away whatever doubts, fears, concerns, the version of herself she pretended to be—she let herself give into that sticky, steamy feeling he’d been creating between her thighs for years and years.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Casey started, but Derek didn’t let her get that far, pushing her into the apartment, closing the door casually behind her. The palm of his hand found her thighs again, stroking up and down, and she let herself moan like she wanted to at the party.</p><p> </p><p>“No Case? I can—” He dragged up the edge of her dress, “Lost your panties Case? I guess you weren’t avoiding me,” his fingers teased the junction of thigh, “right?”</p><p> </p><p>Flattening against the wall, Casey inhaled again, willing him to go a step further, to touch him the way she wanted him. She let her eyes closed, but suddenly all the warm touching ceased.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, and he met them, cold faced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” He started, his hands reaching back for her. “It’s Derek Venturi here, making you hot, and unable to stop thinking about it,” his hand slotted against her, firmly. “Keep your eyes on me, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Casey nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.” Casey bit the inside of her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Casey pressed her palms against the wall, wanting to close her eyes, pretend it was someone else, anyone else, but she didn’t dare with the way he rubbed fingers against her, the way his eyes bore into hers. She wished she could be the confident woman she was the day they first crashed, but the shame itself prevented her from saying anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like this—” Derek pushed two fingers in, slowly, pressing his fingers apart as he moved up, and Casey’s mouth fell open. “No? I don’t know. I just, I think you do,” he emphasized curling his fingers down. She shook her head, but she panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can change that,” his other hand grabbed her hip, while his thumb pressed on her clit, and Case moaned, her voice so soft, but indecent. She barely recognized herself. He pumped his fingers and Casey let the electric feeling vibrate, hoping that maybe this was the last time and she could stop whatever was growing out of her heart while he stared her down.</p><p> </p><p>She looked away, unable to manage the intensity.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you thought about this,” Derek whispered, and she looked back, hoping she looked more horrified than shameful. She had to do something, something before the secrets she tucked underneath her heart suddenly unleashed.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him, her hands yanking at his belt, unbuttoning his pants, pulling him out. Derek nodded along, accepting fate as he was fucking her against the wall of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Casey refused to accept fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>